


Homesick

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Shrike [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Arrowfam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't like Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MommaUrsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/gifts).



> again, takes place after Bruce and Jason have started dating.

Jason feels sick. It’s not the kind of sickness that can be cured with a pill or soup, either. It’s a nasty kind of heartsick that claws at his insides and makes him tired.

Why did he think it was a good idea to visit Gotham?

He’s only been there for a few days, but he hates it. He hates the darkness and the corruption and the greed and the filth. It’s a terrible, disgusting city, and he wants to go home.

 

**.:Homesick:.**

 

In the three days that he’s been there, he’s met Alfred and the civilian identity of the current Robin – Tim Drake. He likes Alfred a lot, and Tim is alright, albeit a huge nerd that’s crushing on Kent and Dickie and half the superhero population.

He’s barely seen any of Bruce though, and that’s the whole reason he came. The man’s either pretending to be Brucie during the day or patrolling on his own at night.

Jason has been so alone here. There’s no Roy to horse around with or Connor to talk to or Lian to impress or Sin to write to. There’s no Ollie to complain to and about. There’s no Dinah.

Jason misses Star City. He misses his family. He wants to go home.

A hand runs through his hair, pulling him from his thoughts. Jason sniffs, glancing over his shoulder. Bruce is frowning down at him, concern tingeing his eyes. Jason isn’t sure when he got back, or how he missed the bed dipping under Bruce’s weight. He hopes Bruce hasn’t been sitting here too long.

“What?” Jason tries to make his voice sound even, but he hears the wavering undertone.

And if he can hear it, Bruce can hear it. “Jason…”

Jason bites his tongue. He’s not going to cry in front of Bruce. He’s nineteen years old, dammit.

Bruce shifts on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. He pulls Jason close, cradling the boy to his chest like Jason _isn’t_ catching up to his height. For once, though, Jason could care less about how tall he is. He wraps his arms around Bruce’s chest, clinging to the big man almost desperately.

Bruce rests his hand on the back of Jason’s neck, squeezing just so and rubbing circles with his thumb. Jason deflates against him, tucking his head under Bruce’s chin and breathing in. It’s not the same calming scent as home, but Bruce’s smell makes him relax.

“Do you want to go home?”

Jason nods into Bruce’s chest, not looking up.

“I’ll take you in the morning.”

Jason mumbles an apology, arms tightening around the man when Bruce tries to look down at him.

“It’s alright, Jason.” Bruce squeezes his fingers and presses a kiss to the top of Jason’s head. “Jay. It’s alright.”

Jason nods, pressing as close as he can to the bigger male. He shifts so Bruce isn’t being crushed by him (not that Jason could crush him to begin with) and presses his toes to Bruce’s ankles. He apologizes again, despite Bruce’s calm reassurance that he’s not doing anything wrong.

Bruce moves his hand from Jason’s neck to his hair, running his fingers through the strands. He doesn’t speak again, and he doesn’t stop his hand. Not until Jason has fallen asleep, and he doesn’t move it far. He wraps his arm around Jason’s back and settles in for the night.


End file.
